


Headfirst Into the Water

by ithinkiloveyoubetternow



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Awkwardness, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkiloveyoubetternow/pseuds/ithinkiloveyoubetternow
Summary: What happens when they actually talk about it?





	Headfirst Into the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DizzyRedhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/gifts).



> I hope this was somewhat what you had in mind! I've been struggling to get anything onto paper after my exams in January, but this was pretty fun :)
> 
> Title from Aquaman - WALK THE MOON

It was a crisp fall day when it finally happened. Samwell's D-men were all gathered in the Haus for an epic Mario Kart showdown. They heard the door bang open, moments later Bitty charged into the room, followed closely by Caitlin. They were both grinning. 

In a flash, Bitty had whipped out his phone and he started filming. Caitlin put her hands up to her mouth and announced to the room: “Gentlemen, the time has finally come. Here he comes, your favorite goalie slash our resident angel fallen from heaven. The one. The only. Chowderrr.” 

She held her hands up to silence their questioning noises and paused for dramatic effect. “He's not the same. Here before you, you will see Chowder 2.0. You thought this perfect specimen couldn't be improved? Think again.” She slapped her thighs to indicate a drumroll. She pointed at Bitty.

He grinned and said “Y'all. He got the Samwell chop.” At that moment, Chowder finally came into view. 

Having all appropriately been riled up by Caitlin's speech, the room erupted into chaos.

“Brooooo.”

“'Swawesome! Dude!”

Nursey joined in and yelled “Ceeeee! You look fan-fucking-tastic, bro!” He added some obnoxious horn-like noises - pwa pwa pwaaaahh - just to rile up Dex, who was sitting right next to him.

Dex paid him no mind and called out “Chow, you look hot! Damn bro!” Nursey's brain short-circuited for a second.

Chowder's answering grin was probably visible from space. He flushed. “Thank guys!” Farmer threw her arm around his shoulder and whooped. “Sorry boys, he's taken. You should’ve snatched him up sooner.”

While the others kept complimenting Chow's new look, he poked Dex in the ribs with a gentle nudge of his elbow. He turned to Dex as soon as he got his attention. Nursey grinned. “Bro, I didn't think you had it in you.”

Dex frowned, “What do you mean?”

Nursey shrugged, jostling Dex's shoulder slightly. They were all squeezed in tightly on the couch. “Just, if you had told me two years that I'd ever see you compliment another man's hair, I would have thought you were crazy.”  
Dex stayed still for a few seconds. The furrow between his brow told Nursey that he was thinking something over. Then, he leaned even closer to Nursey and his voice was noticeably smaller when he finally said “Even if I wasn't attracted to dudes, I'd still have to acknowledge that C was hot. That's just an undeniable fact.”

Nursey swallowed visibly. If he wasn't what now? For the second time that day, he felt the world tilt off its axis a bit. What a day.

He grinned at Nursey's expression. Chucking his thumb at Chowder, he said “I mean look at him. He's hot.”

Nursey answered his grin, nodding. “I know right. Bow chicka Chow-wow.”

And this time, that did earn him an eye-roll.

 

* * *

 

Nursey climbed the stairs to his room. His legs felt like led. He was soaked through, he might as well still have been standing in the rain. All he wanted was to take a nice hot shower and crawl into bed with his most cozy blankets. 

Today was sucky, and not just because of the weather. He hadn't been able to do his reading this weekend and the TA had chewed him out in front of the class. On top of that, his usual study buddy for the class hadn't said a word to him after he sat down next to her. Apparently, she hadn't taken well to his gentle rejection last week.

He pushed up the stairs. He knew skipping the last class of the day was probably a bad idea, and he'd feel bad about it tomorrow. But right now, he just wanted to take care of himself. The light in their room was on, so when he slammed open the door he cried out “Dex you will not believe the day I just had.”

From his bed, Dex squeaked out, scrambling to throw a blanket over himself.

Nursey turned away, Dex's position on the bed had been concealed by its height only a little. But it had not enough to ensure there wasn’t a very vivid picture painted on Nursey's eyelids right now. 

His voice croaked as he called. “I'm so sorry dude!”

He turns back around after a minute of heavy silence.

Dex's face was bright red. He sputtered, but the English language seemed to have forsaken him. His eyes snapped up and he locked them with Nursey's. And. Nursey couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

Soon enough, Dex joins in. Because what else was there to do?

After a few minutes, Nursey tried to catch his breath. He wiped tears away from eyes. He nodded at Dex. “Alright I'm going to take a shower and get into some dry clothes.” He swallowed. “And then we're going to talk about this.”

Before Dex could protest, he ducked into the bathroom.

After the long-awaited shower, where he definitely did not let his thoughts wander to the other room-, he rolled into the bedroom, surrounded by steam. It felt appropriately dramatic.

Dex was now sitting at his desk, face looking a lot closer to his natural shade. He didn't say anything until Nursey sat down on his bed.

Dex wringed his hands. “So. I was.. you know.” He waved his hand in front of him. Then, giving up trying to explain he buried his face in his hands. “God. This is awkward.”

Nursey rubbed at his jaw. “Yeah. Well, duh.” He locked eyes with Dex again. “Hey dude. Dex. It's alright. Maybe just put a sock on the door next time?”

Dex huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, I think I can do that.” He looked like he wanted to say something else. Instead, he closed his mouth and tried again. “In my defense, I thought you'd be in class.”

Nursey shrugged. “I skipped. Was having a not-so-chill day.”

“Not so chill, huh? That's Nursey speak for a really shitty day.” Dex smirked. Then, his face softened. “Tell me about it.” He smiled. Nursey let it chase away the last of the cold.

They ended up on Nursey's bed, covered in a pile of blankets to watch Friends. 

And if Nursey went to bed that night with the split)second vision of Dex - dick in hand, pleasure etched in his face - still burned on his eyelids, then that was nobody's business but his own.

 

* * *

 

Nursey didn’t know how they got here.

One second he was getting ready for the Halloween kegster. He putting on his toga, dusting gold over his shoulders and cheekbones. The next, he heard Dex groan from his place on the bed. “God, Nurse. You’re so hot.” 

He hadn’t heard Dex call anyone hot since Chowder. He turned to him and smirked. “Yeah?”

Dex nodded, wide-eyed. “You’re so.” He waved his hand, unable to conjure up the words. “It’s unfair.” 

Nursey pouted his lips. “What are you going to do about it?” He threw his hands on his hips in an over-exaggerated gesture. Two could play this game. He didn’t know when they started playing, but he wasn’t giving up first.

Dex choked on his words. He shook his head, a blush already blooming brightly on his cheeks. “You don’t want to know.”

Still not willing to let up, Nursey answered “Yeah, what if I do? What would you do?”

Dex considered him for a minute. Nursey squirmed a bit under his attention, but kept his chin high. He wasn’t giving in that easy. This wasn’t their first round of stare-offs. Dex broke away first, Nursey felt a satisfying smirk gliding into place. It slid off when Dex put away his book, standing up and said “I want to take you apart.” Dex didn’t move further. He lifted his chin, daring Nursey to say anything.

Nursey’s eyebrows shot up. He felt hot all over. “What are you waiting for?” 

Finally, Dex moved. He crossed the space between them, backing Nursey into his desk. Dex put his hands at Nursey’s sides, boxing Nursey in. He felt the desk digging into his back. Nursey swallowed. Hard. “Don’t ask me for things you don't want, Nurse”. 

Dex’s face was blank, but a twitch of his eyebrows told Nursey that he was losing control fast. Nursey knew how he felt. He was holding onto his self-control like a drowning man holding onto a fraying rope. The boat was sailing away. The rope snapped.

“I want.” He looked into Dex’s eyes, willing him to understand. 

Dex re-planted his feet so one leg was now rubbing up against Nursey’s front. He threw Nursey one last searching look, and apparently found the confirmation he needed because he ducked his head and started sucking bruising kisses into the exposed skin at Nursey’s neck. Nursey gripped his shoulder, desperately clutching at Dex’s shirt to hold himself up. 

Nursey shivered when Dex hit a particularly sensitive spot. He bucked up into Dex’s leg, trying to get some friction. He whined a breathy “Dex. Please”. Dex eased up a bit on the kisses, but he pressed his leg in closer to allow Nursey more friction. 

Dex continued pressing kisses into his skin, using one hand to shove some fabric aside to have access to more of Nursey. Nursey felt featherlight presses of Dex’s lips into his skin, alternated by some soft nibbling and long wet stripes of Dex’s tongue. The centre of his universe focused in on those wet presses of skin on skin. When Dex finally looked up again, his pupils were blown wide. He looked as hungry as Nursey felt. Nursey tugged at his shoulder and he dove back in. 

Slowly but surely Dex made his way up Nursey’s neck. When he arrived at his ear, he tugged it between his teeth lightly. He nibbled on it a second longer before whispering “Are you sure?”. He rubbed his nose along Nursey’s neck, leaving goosebumps in his trail. Nursey felt undone. 

He waited until Dex caught his eye again before nodding vigorously. “So sure. Yes. Please, Dex.” He said Dex and it sounded like I want you more than anything right now. 

Dex smiled softly, running his hands over Nursey’s chest. “Okay. Okay, Nursey.” He said Nursey and he meant I’ve been thinking about this for a long, long time.

Dex took half a step back to move them further. Nursey ached at the loss of contact. Dex hiked Nursey’s toga up around his hips, revealing his boxers. Dex dropped to his knees, looking up at Nursey while he mouthing along the fabric. His hands were gripping at Nursey’s hips. It took every ounce of self-control Nursey had left not to immediately grind on Dex’s face. That wouldn’t be very chill. 

Dex’s fingers toyed with the fabric of his toga, slipping underneath to spread open over his skin. Nursey felt his fingers burn into his skin. Dex rubbed slow circles in the dip of his hips before sliding his hands back down to take the boxers off. His dick was almost completely hard when it was released. Dex looked down the length of it and kissed the tip of it. Nursey was going to lose his fucking mind.

Nursey gripped at the edges of the desk and tipped his head back. He couldn’t look at Dex when he finally took him into his mouth. Dex sucked at the head and it was all Nursey could do to keep upright. Dex grazed his nails down the back of Nursey’s thighs, demanding back his attention. When Nursey could finally look down again, Dex popped his dick out of his mouth and smiled. 

Dex leaned up to nose at the hairs at the base of his dick. He left a kiss there, digging his nails in just a little harder. Nursey was sure it would leave little half-moon marks down his legs but he didn’t care. He was watching Dex with rapt attention. He didn’t dare move. 

Finally, Dex broke eye contact again as he start licking up the length of Nursey’s dick. He got him nice and wet, before he sucked him down in earnest. Dex tested out bobbing his head up and down Nursey’s dick a few times. Suddenly, he released one hand from Nursey’s thighs as he gripped his hand on the desk. Dex looked up at Nursey as he pulled the hand into his own hair. 

He started up again, sliding Nursey’s dick up and down his tongue. He released his grip on Nursey’s other thigh and used his hand to meet up with his mouth. Nursey’s pleasure was completely wrapped up in Dex. He gripped Dex’s hair in his hand, not willing to push him but needing something to hold onto. With a wicked combination of tongue and his warm, warm mouth Dex coaxed moans and soft gasps out of Nursey.

He tugged at the soft strands of Dex’s hair when he was about to come. “Dex. Ah. Ah. I’m about to-” But Dex didn’t let up. He curled his tongue up, hitting an especially sensitive spot. Nursey unravelled. His come splattered in hot bursts against Dex’s tongue. Dex continued rubbing and sucking him through it until he had to yank at his hair softly to make him stop. Dex rocked back on his heels and swallowed.

Dex wiped his mouth and grinned up at Nursey “How did I do?”

 

* * *

 

Nursey wrapped his hand around Dex’s dick, his other hand still occupied. He had had three fingers up Dex’s ass for the last half twenty minutes and he was finally letting Dex come. The grateful moan Dex threw his way told him it was the right choice.

To Nursey’s surprise and delight, this thing between them didn’t stay behind in a long Halloween night. They were still doing it, though they never really talked about what ‘this’ really was. He focused his attention back on Dex, so prettily spread out before him on his bed.

“You like it like this? Tell me what you want.” He wanted to blow Dex’s mind. No pressure.

Dex gasped out “Just like this. I want it just like this.” He dug his fingers into Nursey’s arm, willing him to go on. 

But Nursey wasn’t willing to end the game just yet. “Tell me what you want, Dexy.” He grinned, swiping his thumb at the head of Dex’s dick.

“Ah, please. Don’t stop.” Dex, flushed down to his chest, almost shot up out of the mattress as Nursey hit his prostate again. “Please, what do you want?” 

Nursey started moving again, flicking his wrist in the upturn just as Dex liked. What did he want? He felt ravenous. He wanted everything. He would settle for the answer to his next question. “I want to know how to take you apart.” 

A bead of sweat made its way down Dex’s neck. He stopped his ministrations to lean up and lick it off. His hand came up next to Dex’s head. 

Dex licked his lips and looked into Nursey’s eyes. He whispered “Kiss me.” 

Nursey happily obliged. 

It didn’t take him long after that to paint Dex’s chest with his own come. He collapsed next to Dex, toying with the sticky mess on his belly before reaching across his nightstand for tissues to clean him up. 

When he focused his attention back on Dex, he looked at the puddle of happiness in the shape of a boy next to him. He felt satisfaction drip down his spine.

Dex smiled at him. He reached a hand up to touch Nursey but he stopped before he reached his curls. “Can I?”

Nursey nodded. 

Dex brushed the curls from his forehead. He planted kisses wherever he can reach, peppering Nursey's face with them. Dex touched their foreheads together. His hand slid down to Nursey’s jaw as he held him still for a crushing kiss. Nursey breathed him in deeply and let Dex’s lips take him apart for a while.

Eventually, Dex pulled back, but he didn’t go very far. Just far enough to whisper “Nursey” against his lips. Dex said Nursey and he meant you’re amazing.

Nursey gathered his courage and finally asked “This thing we’re doing. What is it?” His heart was desperately trying to claw its way up through his mouth. 

Dex kissed him again before he answered. “This.” He motioned between them. “It’s us. You and me can be whatever you want it to be.”

The answer satisfied Nursey enough to tug Dex into his chest. They should probably get up to clean themselves up. But he was too tired to move. Nursey tucked a blanket over their shoulders and curled into Dex. He reached over, and soon his fingers found Dex’s. He tangled them together, tugging Dex against him completely. He let sleep drag him down. Dex would be there when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is welcome! If you spot any mistakes, please let me know :)
> 
> And the a happy birthday to Nursey! I love you, you giant dork.


End file.
